Someone like you
by randomgirl1200
Summary: Because the rings on their fingers symbolized that they'd forever be apart, whether they liked it or not. "You'll always be my dream that never came true, Luke, and Julian, he's my reality, that's just the way it was meant to be." BL 8x13 oneshot


**notes ; **Well, as a Brucaser, obviously I didn't really enjoy the Brulian wedding, but overall it was pretty sweet I guess and I'm happy Brooke got her happy ending, though I can't help but think OTH's storylines are getting WAY too boring and predictable. Now after Naley and Brulian are married, what's next? Clay and Quinn getting married? See? PREDICTABLE.

Anyways, when I watched it I immediately thought of when Lucas said he'd say something nice about Brooke on her wedding day, and I wanted to write about it. I know, I know, not so original considering many other writers far more talented than me have already done this, but I figured I'd give it a whirl. Seriously, I can't believe Leyton/Sawyer didn't come to the wedding. Some "best friend" Peyton is. I know she's never been a good friend to Brooke before, but I find it annoying how BROOKE was always supportive of Peyton's relationships and of COURSE she went to Peyton's wedding, but Peyton could reciprocate this gesture. And Brooke, as much as she denies it now, loved Lucas before, but Peyton was the one who got him in the end. And Brooke was the one who wanted a baby SO bad, but now Peyton has baby Sawyer and Brooke can't have kids!

Wasn't it sweet how Brooke told Julian's mom that although she forgave Leyton for the library kiss, that she NEVER forgot it? I know it's not really a Brucas moment, but with the state the show is in, I'm gonna take all I can get.

I've officially given up on OTH already. Now that Brulian's married, I can definitely say there's nothing left to watch. So consider this one-shot my little farewell to a show I once loved dearly. Please REVIEW!

P.S. Lovely song used is Someone like you by Adele.

**disclaimer ; **Right. I've undergone a sex change ant turned into a man with a weird hairdo whose also a major dumbass. Then I changed my name to Mark Schwann and now I TOTALLY own One Tree Hill. And unless you ARE Mark Schwann reading this, you'd probably know I was being sarcastic and that I'm just plain ole me, don't own anything except my life.

**someone like you**

_I heard  
>That you're settled down<br>That you  
>Found a girl<br>And you're  
>Married now<em>

Brooke smiled into the mirror. _Finally_, she was getting married.

She'd been dreaming about the perfect wedding day ever since she was a kid, though somewhere along the way she'd given up on those dreams.

When she was fourteen, she already knew how her wedding day would go. It'd be an elaborate ceremony in a hotel, (it couldn't possibly be in a church, even her parents wouldn't want to insult God like that) with Brooke and a fat, wealthy tycoon cutting a cake, and finally riding off in a limo to Barbados or Hawaii for their honeymoon, where Brooke would flirt shamelessly with bartenders and lifeguards far hotter than her husband while _he_, the nameless and faceless billionaire she'd pictured would probably be having an affair with some leggy blonde, or maybe he'd be the more serious type, always on the phone with his secretary and business partners. And at last, they'd fly back somewhere, preparing for a life of lies, deceit and arguments that all rich couples faced.

She'd know, she had watched her parents' wedding tape enough times to figure out what was in store for her.

_I heard  
>That your dreams came true.<br>Guess she gave you things  
>I didn't give to you<em>

But then she met Lucas Scott, and her dreams changed. They'd get married on a beach, she decided, because the beach was Brooke's favorite place. Why was the beach Brooke's favorite place? Although she'd always loved the smell of the ocean and how free running around on the beach made her feel, she honestly admitted it was because of Lucas. They'd spent majority of Senior year on the beach, making out and talking about their dreams and fears.

Or maybe they'd get married on the Rivercourt, she'd thought, since she knew it was Lucas' favorite place. When she'd gone to the Rivercourt, she finally felt like he was letting her in, that she was a part of his world.

Another place Brooke considered was Karen's Café, because during Junior year, when they started dating the first time, when Lucas brought here there, she'd been so excited. And one of her favorite hobbies was staring at Lucas while he took orders and wiped tables, thinking about what a nice boy he was and how hot he looked. Plus, she was sure the food at the café was far better than any expensive catering service would be.

But ultimately, Brooke knew the venue and the arrangements wouldn't matter. They could get married in Keith's dirty garage and it'd be okay with her. All that mattered was that they'd be promising themselves to each other and to each other _only_ for eternity. And _that_, was what mattered.

But Brooke's plans were shot to hell after they broke up, and after that Brooke never fantasized about stupid things like weddings anymore. To be frank, she hadn't met any boy who was _special_ enough for her to plan their wedding. So she focused on her company and making a name for herself, and romance took a backseat.

And then along came Julian.

_Old friend  
>Why are you so shy?<br>Ain't like you to hold back  
>Or hide from the light<em>

Brooke smiled when she thought of Julian. She was everything she could possibly want in a man, romantic, passionate, sweet and most importantly, _reliable_. That was something Lucas never was.

But something that always lingered in the back of her head was _why_ she cared so much about the details of her wedding with Julian. She never cared about these things when she planned her wedding with _Lucas_. Brooke had tried to tell herself that it was because she cared about Julian _so_ much that she wanted their wedding to be perfect, but deep down, she knew it wasn't so. Because with Lucas, she'd known her wedding would be perfect, no matter _what_, as long as Lucas was the groom.

Finally, she decided it was because she was older and she wasn't so naïve to think that her wedding would be magical without detailed planning. Maybe that wasn't the truth, but honestly, Brooke lied to herself a lot nowadays. She wasn't the brave, fearless girl Lucas said she was anymore. Maybe she'd never been that girl.

But another thing that annoyed her was that she could never pinpoint many places to her relationship with Julian. She tried the Clothes Over Bro's store, where they had their first meeting, but she couldn't help but think of all the times she'd shared with other people there. Peyton, Millicent, Haley, _Lucas_.

So she tried her house. But Peyton and Rachel had spent a lot of time there too, and try as she might, her house really just reminded her of Angie and Sam, _her_ kids. And when she thought of Angie she couldn't help but think of Lucas.

And then she gave up, telling herself that mature, grown-up love such as the kind she and Julian shared didn't _need_ special spots, because every spot they'd been to together was special. Again, she may have been lying, but it felt better than telling the truth.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over<em>

"Hey Brooke."

Brooke's eyes widened in surprise. She knew who that voice belonged to. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, but she turned around anyway, finding herself face-to-face with everything that'd kept her from wanting to marry Julian. _Lucas Scott._

She didn't expect he'd be at the wedding. She'd met Peyton earlier, but Sawyer wasn't there, so she assumed Lucas had stayed behind to take care of her. And honestly, she'd be relieved. She didn't want her ex-boyfriend to watch her walk down the aisle. (But that didn't explain why it was okay for Chase to watch her get married. And even _Owen_ scored an invite. But anyway.)

"H-Hey Luke. What are you doing here? Don't you have to stay with Sawyer?" Brooke took a deep breath and gave him a genuine smile.

"Nah, Andy's got her. Besides, how could I not come see you on your wedding day. I _did_ promise you I'd say something nice about you on your wedding day."

"You remembered?" Brooke grinned, because she'd remembered too.

"Of course, I do know some things about you, Brooke Davis."

_Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me," I begged<br>"I'll remember," you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."_

"When I wrote in the book that you'd changed the world, I meant it. And you've done that and so much more. You didn't just change the world, you changed my world, Peyton's world, Angie's world and now, you're about to turn Julian's world even more upside down by making him one of the luckiest men alive and becoming his wife. And I _know_ someday, you'll change a very lucky baby's life too."

Brooke bit her lip. Lucas didn't know about her infertility yet.

"Lucas, I can't have kids."

Lucas' smile disappeared. "What?"

"Yeah, my chances of having a baby are one in a million."

Lucas' smile came back. "Yeah, but your chances of having your own incredibly successful company were one in a million too, and so were your chances of finding your one true love, but you did both those things. Your dreams coming true was a one in a million chance for you, so I have _no_ doubt that you _will_ have that one in a million baby. You deserve it Brooke, y_ou're_ one in a million."

Brooke had to beam as Lucas walked away slowly. "Wait. Are you staying for the reception?"

Lucas shook his head, "I'm not even staying for the wedding ceremony. Andy's babysitting duties are gonna end soon and I need to get back to Sawyer though. Peyton will be here though."

_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known  
>How bittersweet this would taste?<em>

Brooke held back her tears as she wrapped her arms around Lucas, holding him tight, knowing that that would be the last time it would happen in a long time, maybe even forever.

"You're wrong," she whispered. "Finding my one true love is a one in a million chance for me, but finding _two_ true loves is definitely a one in a _billion_ thing to happen for me. I love you, Lucas, and I probably always will."

"Brooke," Lucas sighed, trying to stop himself from breaking down too. The real reason he couldn't stay was because it'd be too _hard_ to watch Brooke get married. He had no idea how Brooke could sit through _two_ of his weddings. Because dating was temporary, but marriage was forever, and the rings on their fingers symbolized that they'd forever be apart, whether they liked it or not.

"You were always my dream, Lucas, and you always will be. You'll always be my dream that never came true, and Julian, he's my reality, that's just the way it was meant to be," Brooke said sadly.

And as Lucas walked away from the dressing room, leaving Brooke to fix her mascara, he couldn't help but think that what Brooke said about people who were meant to be together always finding their way in the end so long ago, was so very _wrong_.

_Sometimes it lasts in love  
><strong>But sometimes it hurts instead<strong>_

**notes ; **_*chews lip nervously* _So, what did you think? Hope it wasn't too crappy, it's not very polished and it's just something I cooked up when I was bored with studying. Please give me some feedback, reviews are like the chocolate chips to my cookies. :D (Just thought of that b/c I'm eating cookies right now.)

Anyways, REVIEW! And thanks a billion for reading.


End file.
